Crossfire
by tvfan22
Summary: Songfic by Brandon Flowers. Tony and Ziva get caught in a warehouse. What happens when theyre faced with an imposssible fate? I dont own the song or anything else.


Crossfire

A/N: I never thought I could do a songfic but I just love this song so much and I've had this scenario in my head for forever and I finally just had to write it down. Also the timing of the song and writing is probably screwy...but hey i only spent like 25 minutes on this because I couldn't sleep. Please Review! Also it's probably a good idea to listen to the song while you read...

There's a still in the street outside your window

You're keepin' secrets on your pillow

Let me inside, no cause for alarm

I promise tonight not to do no harm

I promise you baby,I won't be no harm

The silence of the warehouse was shattered by one gunshot, then another. Then a hail of bullets crashed down around them. They dove behind a few crates. He looked to see that she was alright and gave her a small reassuring grin. She winked. Only she could wink in a situation like this. That's why he loved her.

And we're caught up in the crossfire

A heaven and hell

And were searching for shelter

Lay your body down (3x)

They heard yelling and voices over their Coms. They waited for a pause in the onslaught of gunfire before they moved in opposite directions. Shooting as they slid behind some more crates. He peeked out quickly to see that she was fine and they had both only taken out one man each. They had to step it up.

Watching your dress as you turn down the light

I forget all about the storm outside

Dark clouds roll their way over town

Heartache and pain came pouring down like Chaos in the rain, yeah

They're handing it out

Suddenly they heard and felt a huge explosion. He glanced over her direction to see...fear but only for a moment. Her hard and fierce resolve shown through once more. The crates they were behind were deteriorating fast. They had to move, but, he couldn't leave her. He had to have her back. He slid across towards her taking a bullet to his shoulder. He barely noticed or cared because he was there to protect her.

And we're caught up in the crossfire

Heaven and hell

And were searching for shelter

Lay your body down (3x)

He winced as she looked over the wound but came to find that it was not life threatening. As of now... They checked their positions in relation to their attackers. It was going to be tough getting out of this one. They heard Gibbs's voice crackle over the coms. "we're fine! Get out!"

Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came

His fire he airs all through their beating vein.

And when the hardest part is over we'll be here

And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fears

Boundaries of our fears

They didn't need to be told twice. They edged closer and behind another, larger crate. They were going to have to blitz attack. Run out, shoot, and hope for the best. It was their only option. Their eyes met and no words were needed. The look was one of passion and unspoken words. They knew how to move seamlessly in sync with the other. They had to, to stay alive. Ziva held up her fist. 1, she flipped one finger up. 2, he flipped up 2 of his. They coiled their bodies, ready to spring. They waited for a pause in the gunfire and yelling. "three!" they yelled together.

Lay your body down

They felt as if their world was in slow motion as they moved like lightning, firing as they ran, leapt, and dodged.

Lay your body down

Zigging and zagging behind crates, they felt hope. As their arms pumped up and down his hand caught hers and they held on for dear life.

Lay your body down

They felt smiles grace their lips as enemy bodies crumpled to their bullets.

Lay your body down

They shared a quick glance of happiness. They would make it.

Lay your body down

Suddenly they felt a rush of heat hit them like a tidal wave. They were thrown across the cement in a wave of debris, fire, and bullets. Their expressions were those of shock as they looked at each other on the ground. They were both hit. Neither could move. They were bruised and bloody and burnt. His hand was still in hers and he pulled her to his chest as they continued to be attacked. He looked into her eyes and his other hand dropped his gun to take a feather light position on Ziva's cheek. He could see the light fading from her eyes as he felt his energy drain quickly away. She put a cut up and bloody hand on his cheek and used her remaining strength to move her head towards his. His lips met hers and he thought another bomb had gone off. His head was filled with snapshots of them together. Getting married, having kids, growing old. She saw everything he did as she kissed him with everything she had left. They clung to each other in those final moments, wishing that the still unspoken words had been spoken long ago. Hope was lost. So were they, but at least they were together. The last thing they felt, was another intense wave of heat and solid force as they faded off into darkness. Still wrapped in each other's arms.

Next to mine...

A/N: please review!


End file.
